


Be Calm, Be Brave, It'll Be Okay

by sa704m



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa704m/pseuds/sa704m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca's a 22 year-old DJ with a traumatic past holding her back, she meets Chloe at a party and the abrasive ginger finds it hard to stay away. Will Beca push Chloe away like she has so many times before, or will she let the girl into her world to help mend what's been broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Bechloe fic and the summary is pretty lame. But bare with me I promise it'll be worth it. Also they won't be getting to together right away, so if you're willing to stick with it for maybe just a couple chapters it'll work out. :) Also it's a short first chapter because I cut out some stuff that I didn't think would make much sense until later on. Anyways enjoy it.

Beca's finger hit play and a new track began to overpower the sound of the crowd before her. She pushed her dark hair away from her face and removed her headphones, it was one of her own tracks, a favorite actually. A smile spread across her lips as she focused on everyone in front of her, it wasn't anything special, just a college party she'd been asked to play at. The track played off into the next one and she stepped away from her things to get herself something to drink. Not even two feet from where she had just been, she was met with a collision and the sensation of cool liquid running down her pants. 

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry." Beca's eyes travelled from the spilt beer on her pants to the face of the girl who was apologizing. Her eyes were so bright even in the darkness of the yard and her face was flushed the color of her hair, which she guessed was from dancing or because of the accident she'd just caused. Her pants were wet, if it wasn't for the frown playing out on this beautiful face she probably wouldn't have remembered, or cared, but the girl looked genuinely sorry.

"Don't worry." She gave off a crooked smile. 

Before she could go on she was cut off by the redhead. "Let me get you some pants, I'm sure you don't want to walk around in wet pants." The redhead looked her straight in the eyes as if trying to make some connection with her, she searched her face; from the heavily added eyeliner to the half smile all summing up to such a tough exterior. Somehow, Beca found herself agreeing with the girl and before she knew it they were both in a bedroom within the house as the redhead searched through a drawer. It was weird, being in this room with this girl that she found so attractive, yet she had no clue who she was and she was already betting with herself that she wouldn't ever see her again. All Beca knew was that the redhead was a couple drinks past drunk and that she herself was not, she didn't drink on the job, a personal preference when she took jobs like this. Suddenly they were standing too close this girl knew nothing about personal space, maybe it was just her nature to be this friendly or maybe she was the clingy type. She wanted to know this girl, it was a strange feeling almost one of longing and yet, she didn't want it. She never wanted it.

"How about these?" The girl's light voice woke Beca up from her trance and forced her to look away and at the pants held up to her. "They look like they'll fit." She glanced at the brunette's body then up to her face with a wink. "They'll be just right."

"Uhm, where's the bathroom?" This was fairly awkward and changing in front of her would just further that and that was the last thing she wanted ad what even was that wink? 

"You can just change here, it's not a big deal." Reluctantly Beca turned away when she realized there would be no other way. She began unzipping her pants. "So, I'm Chloe, by the way." There was silence for a moment as the brunette rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that this chick was actually trying to make conversation while she changed in front of her. "What's your name?"

"You know we don't have to do this. You helped me enough, by giving me pants." She changed as quickly as she could and then faced Chloe. "We don't have to get to know each other or anything." The door swung open with too much force and a tall blonde walked in with a face that changed too fast from a look of confusion to one of suspicion. 

"Chloe, I've been looking for you everywhere." 

"Aubrey?" 

The blonde held her composure as her eyes shifted between the two girls. "Your phone's off." Her eyes left the redhead to scan Beca as if whatever this was had been her fault. 

"Well, she…" the girl looked at the girl for a second realizing she still hadn't figured out her name.

"Beca." She finished the girl's sentence as if by saying her name she was helping the situation.

"Beca.. needed pants, I spilt my beer on her and I was glad to help her out, with it being my fault and all." She shrugged not seeing the problem with any of this, her smile never fading. 

The brunette watched as Aubrey cautiously listened and then knitted her brows at the way Chloe had used the brunette's name as if the two were long time friends. "They actually need you to get back to work, Beca." she caught the blonde's attitude and the way she had emphasized on her name. Whatever it was she was just glad to be offered a chance to leave the girl to whatever it was that Aubrey needed her for.

\--------------------------------------------

 

The night had ended and Chloe found herself back in the apartment she shared with Aubrey. It was nearly four in the morning, she sat tiredly with her eyes fixed on the last minutes of 'No Reservations" when the blonde dropped onto the couch with two water bottles.

"Enjoy your shower?" The smaller girl asked, accepting the water bottle and taking a sip.

"Yupp." She smiled and then her eyes dropped to her friend's lap. "Chloe, seriously?"

"What?" She answered innocently, not seeing anything wrong.

"You kept her pants?"

Her face burned red instantly. "Jeez I'm not some creep, I washed them for her and I'm just call her and maybe drop them off for her. I'm sure she'll miss them or something." 

"God, you've just met her. You don't even know what kind of girl she is. This was your plan all along wasn't it?" 

"No I only just thought of it while you were in the shower." She shrugged and reached for Aubrey's phone which she could see in the girl's pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling her." She looked through the blonde's contacts finding one titled 'DJ Beca' and calling it. 

"I don't approve of this." She folded her arms over her chest and turned her attention to the TV, switching it off with the remote that had been sitting idle on Chloe's lap. 

"You don't approve of much when it comes to me." She smiled and listened to the ringing on the line, then the voice she wanted to hear spoke.

"Hello?"

"Beca! You sound tired." 

Beca turned in the sheets and glanced at her alarm clock. "It's four in the morning, what should I sound like?" She closed her eyes let out a sigh and sat up. "Who is this?" The girl on the other end sounded way too cheerful for her liking.

"Oh sorry it's Chloe, I could let you go.." She frowned she realized that at most times she wasn't exactly in touch with social cues; like personal space, or the fact that calling someone at four in the morning wasn't exactly 'normal'. 

"No, I'm awake, what is it?" She tried not to come off as rude, no she wasn't awake all she wanted was to go back to sleep, but she wanted to know the reason for a call like this.

"Well, I have your jeans. I washed them for you I thought you'd be needing them. You could maybe come here and pick them up." Aubrey mumbled something and Chloe hopped the girl on the other end couldn't hear it.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot. I don't think your friend would want me going over, I don't think she likes me much." She chuckled, it was funny to her, that uptight blonde seriously had some weird issue with her and they had barely spoken. 

Chloe glanced at Aubrey sitting beside her. "I could drop them off for you, it's up to you." They exchanged information and picked a date where the two of them were completely free. Chloe hung up shortly after and handed the phone back to the blonde with a wink and a smile. Whatever this was it was working fine for her and for now the blonde's opinion didn't mater in the slightest.


	2. Two Points for Honesty

Chloe, found Beca's place easily and made sure to park a good distance away incase someone else normally parked there. She rang the bell as instructed previously and rocked on the balls of her feet as she waited for an answer. It was only 6pm and the was already beginning to set, which only made her regret the choice of a light jacket rather than throwing on a sweatshirt. She rolled her eyes at her own decisions; choosing to look 'presentable' and at the time this jacket was the better choice. Using the word 'presentable,' in her own opinion was better than the lame excuse of 'looking cute' for this ridiculous situation. Now that she was waiting here for what could have been ten minutes or even half an hour (she real couldn't tell,) all of this seemed stupid; the returning of the pants, getting dressed up, just being interested in general. Aubrey definitely hadn't approved of this, she'd made that clear. The redhead took a timid step backwards, maybe Beca wasn't home and she got caught up doing something else, after all there wasn't a car in front of the house. This was silly -

The door swung open, just as her foot shifted backwards, revealing someone with boyish like features and a goofy smile -definitely not Beca. Oh god this was stupid. Of course Beca was taken and this was totally her boyfriend. She could have left this alone from the start, she should have just listened to Aubrey and the blonde was going to love hearing this too. 

"You must be Chloe." He opened the door wider to let the girl in. "Beca's mentioned you. I'm Jesse by the way." Jesse, led the way up the stairs and through another door. He was in shape and rather good looking, this was horrible and it couldn't get much worse from here. "Becaw! Get out here your lady friend has arrived." A chuckle followed his call and Chloe was sure her cheeks burned at nearly the same color as her hair from the sound of the words 'lady friend.'

"Jesse would you stop calling me that seriously." The familiar voice from recent phone calls and the part just a week ago, the same voice that had graced one of her dreams in the past week -something she'd never speak of- was heard in the distance of the apartment. Beca entered the living room where Chloe and Jesse stood. The girl's hair was damp, and her face was clear of any makeup, signs that Chloe picked up on, informing herself that she'd just showered.

"Hi." The older girl now felt as though she were intruding on them, she wasn't that girl, a home wrecker or whatever. She didn't have it in her to break someone or a relationship. "I brought your pants." She lifted the bag towards the shorter girl, something she hadn't known before was their height difference, and pushed it towards her. Her in instinct told her to take off, to leave this where it was and not to bother with her again, unless of course Beca was the one to initiate things later on. That would be that and she'd be fine with whatever happened. Or not, but eventually she would have to get over it. She could just add Beca to the pile of people she'd gone through and forgotten or tried to forget.

"Oh, awesome, I totally have yours somewhere." She took the bag from her outstretched hands, glanced at Jesse then took a look inside the bag. Those were hers, folded and completely washed. She pivoted on her feet, looking for the pants that had been lying around the house somewhere…

"Don't even worry about it. She hasn't noticed them missing and she probably won't."

Jesse could sense the awkward vibe radiating off of both girls, with Chloe's face only deepening in color and Beca taking too much of an interest in the plastic bag in her hands, he felt the need to do something. "Hey, you know what, I'm going to go fix up dinner. Chloe you staying?" It was the best he could do under the circumstances and Beca probably hated him for doing this now, but she'd thank him in the long run he had a feeling. 

The older girl looked from Beca to Jesse and back towards the girl in front of her. Was this overstepping? It sure felt like it could be. The silence was a bit too long and she should have said no before Beca jumped in for her.

"She's staying."

"Sure."

"Cool, I hope you like chicken parmesan with mushrooms." He smiled watched her nod and left two girls alone. 

Beca motioned to the couch and took a seat as her guest followed in suit. She felt stupid, having this girl stay for dinner was lame, something would come out, Jesse would say something stupid, or use would lose her cool somehow. She wished that the girl across from her had made her own decision. 

The older of the two got comfortable and faced her secret crush with a smile. "So, how long have you and Jesse been together?" She believed that the guy wouldn't be able to here them from where he was in the kitchen, hopefully she was right.

Quickly Beca was finding it hard to suppress her laughter. "Jesse and I?" She let out the laughs enough to allow herself to recompose. "We're just roommates. God. I've known him since I we started college together." Her smile didn't fade but neither did the laughter. Chloe blushed, obviously that had been a stupid question or Beca wouldn't have found it funny. Quickly the brunette was able to clear it up. "Jesse's great and all but he's not my type at all." She leaned toward the girl as if she were about to whisper something, instead she spoke at normal volume it not louder. "You know, Jesse is single and he can cook." She had no clue why her mind found it a great idea to showcase him at this moment. Obviously she found this girl attractive, but then again she was asking about her roommate, meaning she was interested in him right?

Jesse's voice was head from the kitchen on the other side of the apartment. "That's why Beca keeps me around, I cook and she doesn't have to worry about me having a girlfriend around every night." He walked back into the room. "Compared to Beca, I'm a master chef." His smile broadened, and Chloe couldn't help but let out a giggle, falling into a more comfortable state. "Oh and dinner is ready." The three of them entered the dinning room and Jesse handed out plats of his '5 star' meal. When they finally began to eat he was the first to strike up conversation. "So, Chloe what do you do?"

"I'm I veterinarian assistant, for now, I'm working on it."She offered a smile before taking another bite from her plate.

"That's awesome. I'm sure you know Beca's a DJ she's working on getting to LA. She'll be huge if she ever gets there." Beca turned to her roommate giving him a look and he knew he'd pay for this whole conversation later on but he shrugged it off anyways and continued. "She studied art in high school though."

"Are you planning on giving her my social security number too, or should I?"

"Jeez Beca relax."

"Jesse graduated from studying film." She retorted. Chloe watched, following their words with her eyes as this battle played out and a smile spread across her own lips. "What's so funny?" Beca asked when she finally looked back towards the girl across from her.

"It's just, you guys fight like a married couple. Why haven't you dated before." Jesse was the first to respond as laughter fully erupted from his chest.

"Uh no. Beca's gay."

It wasn't a secret that Beca wasn't interested in guys, she just hadn't gotten around to telling Chloe yet. She saw the way the girl's body had tensed, like she'd become paralyzed by the simple sentence. She should have told her right away, just to put it out there, but how was she supposed to go about that mid conversation? Jesse clearly hadn't seen anything wrong with this little situation, so he probably thought she already knew. Whatever, Beca could be cool about this.

"Yes, I'm gay, why Jesse sees this as a joke is beyond me." She hit Jesse on the back of the head and he gave her one of his own looks.

"So Chloe who's the lucky man you're into?"

She blushed and drew her shoulders up along with a long breath. "Well, I don't think I'll be making any men lucky anytime soon." 

"Why's that?"

"You pry too much, you must have been a handful as a child." Beca said through a mouthful of food. "You don't have to answer him."

"Oh, it's okay really, I don't mind." She took placed her fork beside her plate. "The last guy I dated was probably back in my freshman year of high school. Guys just aren't for me." Color spread across her cheeks as she confessed.

Beca coughed as she nearly choked on her pasta and Jesse heavily patted her back. "You okay there Bec." his smile only made her agitated with him.

Dinner was finished shortly after Beca's scene and fear of choking to death with no thanks to her roommate. She walked with Chloe down the steps of the apartment and opened the door to the evening air. She stuffed her hands as deep into her pockets as the would go and then flashed a smile for the girl. "I should apologize for him, Jesse, I mean." She looked back towards the door then directed her attention towards the older girl. "He can be a bit much."

"You apologize too much." She shrugged. "He's cool, I don't mind him at all." It was true Jesse didn't bother like Beca made it seem. He had the personality of a younger boy and it was a good contrast towards Beca's where she was so much more intense in a way, and definitely more reserved. 

"Thanks again, for the pants."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "You thank me too much also. You don't have to thank me, we're friends."

When did that happen? They had only hung out just this one time unless she was counting the awkward situation at that party. She was cool with it though, being friends, it was something different but she could get used to it. She felt the taller girl get closer as the stood there on the porch with the only light being from the street lights. Soon she felt the warm breath escaping Chloe's perfect lips and tickling her own. Everything moved in slow motion and she smelt like raspberries and dinner. "We'll be such close friends, real soon. I can feel it." She didn't remember the girl's hands wrapping around where her biceps would be if she'd had any.

Then in a flash there was all too much distance between them and the cold air enveloped the brunette instead." Yeah close friends."

"Good night Beca."

"Night." She watched the redhead already walking away, slipping into the darkness. She wasn't sure if she had actually heard her, but she felt like it'd be weird to repeat herself especially since she was already gone. This night would later replay itself in the darkness of her bedroom and prevent sleep from entering her body. This girl was something else entirely and she knew she'd be hearing from her all too soon or not soon enough.


	3. Keep it Together

Beca scanned the scene before her, she loved nights like this, ones where she played her own tracks at the club and people were actually enjoying them. She played one of her older ones and set the headphones around her neck. Sure she wasn't the main event tonight and her shift was ending in half an hour, but she loved it and one day she would be the DJ people came to see. The track now boomed through the crowded room and played into the next mix she'd created. Out of the corner of her eye she notices a flash of red hair and soon felt the tug on the side of her shirt.

"Let me buy you a drink lady." Her voice sounded easily pleasant and she knew exactly who she was before even having to look into her eyes. 

"Hey." She was dumbfounded, because what did you say when a pretty girl offered to buy you a drink, she couldn't care to remember. "I can't drink on the job." Luckily she pulled herself out or her own mind to remember she couldn't drink, not now.

"I didn't even know you DJed here." 

"Yeah, all the time." She looked around to make sure everything was going well. "I get off in," she checked her watch, -digital of course, because they made things easier- "twenty-two minutes."

The redhead's face lit up even in contrast to all of the flashing lights. "You should come hang out with us. It's Saturday, so we usually just hang out at my and Aubrey's apartment." She nodded over to a group of girls over on the floor.

"I don't know-"

"It'll be fun. And Aubrey's had something to drink and she always more relaxed around Stacie. I promise, you'll have fun."

She pursed her lips, "I'll think about it." She watched as a smile reappeared on her face and then allowed her eyes to follow Chloe as she walked on the floor and met with her friends again. 

Twenty minutes later Beca stood at the bar with a glass of water, she took a sip and watched as the DJ spoke through the mic and began playing one of his own tracks.

"So have you made your decision?

"Did you follow me over here?"

"No, yes, answer me." She smiled and got close enough to the brunette so that she would be able to poke at her side.

She squirmed at the girl's touch, distancing herself. "Fine. "I'll meet you there, what's the address?"

"What are you afraid, of being in a car with me?"

"Will you be driving?"

"No."

"Then, no I'm not afraid of being in a car with you. It's just that Jesse's already coming to get me." She laughed at Chloe's question, as if the girl was some sort of pedophile that was planning her attack on Beca in a car full of her closest friends. The truth was, she just didn't ride with other people, it was just something she didn't do. Chloe pulled the napkin from under the glass of water and then stole the pen from Beca's back pocket. "How did you even know that was in there?"

She only shrugged as she handed the napkin to Beca with an address scribbled onto it and then placed the pen back where she had found it. "I'll see you there Beca." She said this directly in her ear and then she was gone before the younger girl could even think of answering.

 

\--------------------

 

Jesse dropped Beca off at the address Chloe had provided for her on the now crumpled up napkin. Soon after knocking the door was opened revealing the redhead who's smile only grew. "You made it!" She was going to have to get used to all of the coming and going being so quick. And the touching. She was pulled in quickly having the girl's arms wrapped around her. "I didn't think you were actually going to come by." Distance again came too soon and she was beginning to think that this girl was just   
in this for sport and that she was really just one big tease. The apartment was filled with laughter and the smell of pizza.

Chloe entered the room first, having to pull Beca in by her wrist. "Guys this is Beca!" The brunette gave a short and equally awkward wave. "This is Cynthia Rose," the girl from the couch waved, "and you know Aubrey. Oh! And Stacie's in the kitchen." Chloe ran out of the room coming back shortly with plates of pizza and a beer for both herself and her new friend. 

Soon Beca sat wedged between Chloe and the armrest of the couch. It wasn't actually to bad of a position. She took a long sip of the beer that was given to her and beside the occasional glance from she was pretty okay with the redhead invading some personal space for once. 

"What are we watching tonight?" Stacie was tall and her long dark hair fell perfectly as if she'd gone out to get it done specifically for this night. She walked into the room with a box of pizza and a glass of water. Beca's eyes watched Aubrey as the taller girl walked over and joined the blonde on the floor. Suddenly Aubrey's lips broke into a smile and her body easily became more relaxed as if Stacie had made all the difference. 

"It's Cynthia's choice this week." The blonde spoke up, stealing a slice from the box Stacie had brought out.

"I already told you all that we're watching the hangover." Chloe set the movie to play and settled again in her seat. Beca had seen this movie before, Jesse was always making her watch movies with him, one week it would be comedies another would be horrors or a marathon of Harry Potter. There was always something different and she still wasn't fond of movies but at least there were ones that she kind of enjoyed.

At fifteen minutes in, the house phone rang and Aubrey rose from her seat to answer the call and returned to the room shortly after. 

"So Amy's coming over and she's bringing over alcohol so we can play never have I ever." The blonde shrugged and went back over to where she previously sat.

 

Amy had quite the personality, right when she arrived she poured everyone the same drink in plastic cups. She was very open and it was easy to laugh around her. The game began with easy questions, things no one would have been too embarrassed by. By the time everyone's cups were at least half gone Beca found herself learning so much about these girls in such a small amount of time. Aubrey had admitted to engaged two years ago to her long time boyfriend, Cynthia Rose had never been in a relationship with a guy and Stacie had done almost anything sex related imaginable. 

All of this was completely knew to Beca she'd never had a group of friends and here she was listening to these girls drunkenly open up to each other. She felt accepted in a way to whatever this was and she liked it but it was also something that scared her as well. 

\-----------------------

 

Hours later the house was hushed into near silence; Amy had gotten a ride home, taking Cynthia with her and Aubrey and Stacie had taken to the blondes room. Beca and Chloe were the only ones left in the living room with nothing but silence between them. The redhead rose from her seat and began to collect the garbage that was littering the room as the younger of the two pulled a plastic cup out from being wedged in the cushions. 

"You didn't have to help, thank you." 

"It's nothing, I wasn't going to watch you do this all by yourself." They met in the kitchen, placing everything into the trash. 

"You look tired." Her feet led her closer to the girl. "You can stay the night, so you won't have to bother Jesse." There was an awkward silence one that seemed to make Chloe fell farther away than she was and Beca wasn't exactly sure of what she should say. It wasn't a bother to Jesse but she didn't want to leave. Her hand rested on the counter, before she could answer her own hand was grasped within The taller girl's as she was dragged out of the kitchen and into her room. Her head was full, but the room, she knew, smelt of raspberries just like the girl had the other night. The walls were lavender, pictures littered her vanity a stack of books were seen on the desk and the ceiling above her bed was full of glow in the dark stars. This room… was very Chloe.

She sat on her bed patting a spot across from her for her friend to sit with her. Minutes later they sat across from each other on the bed and Beca finally spoke. "Are Aubrey and Stacie together?"

Her shoulders rose and she let out a breath. "Let's talk about you. I barely know anything about you." She leaned forward as if nothing was in the room could be more interesting than the person in front of her.

"You know plenty about me. I'm a DJ, I'm 22, I studied art in college. I haven't been in a relationship in a little over a year." She took a deep breath. "I live with Jesse."   
She knew a lot more than other people would ever get to know about her. Beca was never open there wasn't anything more to her really, at least not anything she was willing to tell.

"Why don't you tell me about your relationship?" Suddenly the brunette felt dizzy, maybe it was the alcohol finally hitting her or the fact that she never talked about this or herself. Chloe sensed that the tension that washed over the other girl, she reached over and took one of the girl's hands in her own. Instinctively she wanted to pull away, but there was something that stopped her. "I'm sorry, I'm being nosy. You don't have to tell me anything if you're not comfortable." She squeezed her hand and looked down at it, letting her thumb run small circles on her palm. Beca's eyes closed as she listened to the silence the house brought. "You want to head to sleep?"

Beca nodded and the older girl slipped off the bed to retrieve something for each of them to sleep in, handing sweatpants and a plain shirt to the brunette and changing into a thermal longs sleeve herself and sweatpants. They were lying down minutes later facing each other in bed. The only light illuminating the room came from the street lamps outside and Chloe could barely make out Beca's face. "Thank you. For hanging out with us and staying the night."

"You're thanking me too much." She smirked into the dark, knowing she had done the same just the other night. "It was nice."

"It means a lot. I know you're not the most social." She reached forward to push away a strand of the girl's hair. "Aubrey doesn't hate you, it's just her personality getting in the way. She wasn't always friends with Stacie." She hadn't removed her hand from the girl's cheek as she continued to talk. "If you ever want to talk about anything at all, I'm here to listen." 

A sigh came from the smaller girl's chest as she lifted her own hand to grasp Chloe's. "I don't want to talk about it" Her eyes shut tighter and her lips formed a frown as she willed the thoughts to go away along with the impending tears that wanted to push through.

"Hey, I really don't want to push you. I'm sorry if I am. You don't have to think about it." She whispered into the dark, shifting in the sheets in attempt to move closer. Obviously whatever had happened to her was rough and she hated that she was the one who made her remember these things again. She could see the emotions beginning to rip through her friend and she had to do something it was in her nature to. She wrapped an arm around the girl attempting to bring her closer but when Beca refused to move, she moved closer instead, holding her tighter as the girl pushed her away. "Let me help."

With Beca's next breath tears slipped out and her body relaxed before crumbling into Chloe, somehow making herself so much smaller. A shaky and gripped the hem of her shirt, this had never happened before, no one besides Jesse had ever seen her like this. she promised herself no one else ever would. The redhead loosened her grip only returning to a tighter hold when she felt a tug at her shirt again. 

Eventually Beca had cried enough to send her off to sleep and Chloe remained holding the girl as she brushed hair away from her face and lightly kissed the top of her head. This girl was hurting so much and she only wanted to take all of that hurt away but she knew she couldn't especially if this girl was as closed of as she so desperately tried to be.


End file.
